The Shifter 2: Jazaline
by MaKayla McKinze
Summary: She's survived one war, can she survive one her father has helped create, and will she finally find out her heritage? The Second of the Shifter Quartet, and starts in the first movie. (You don't have to read The Shifter: Prolouge, first, since I've only just started it. This one comes first, as its more important, and TS:P only ties things up.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Time Began, there was, the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. This is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in Harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for Good, others for Evil. And so began the War. A War that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by Death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the Galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called, Earth. **_(Insert TransFormers Logo)_** But we were already to late.**

* * *

A slightly taller than average sized woman, with a height of 5'11, with broad shoulders and hips slightly wider that her waist, wearing a tight high cut v-neck turquoise tank top with dark Capri's, slid her Kawasaki 250r into the slot behind, as she calls it, a hideous green Porsche Classic with the license plate 2HAQ233. (Switch to real person POV) I took of my black helmet with the full visor, and put the weight of the bike on my left foot. "Has Sam gotten his last A yet?" I called out.

"You're just about to find out now," said Ron. And indeed, here came Sam, who wasn't _quite _sprinting because he would have slammed into his dads car. "Yes! Yes, Yes!"

"So?"

"A-. It's an A though."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A.

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

"Hey Sam! Did you ever notice me?"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Jaz! Did you come to see if I failed? 'Cause I didn't!"

"I know. I came to make sure the machine you got wasn't _too_ crappy. Ron's car just firmed by belief that you would need my help!"

"It's a Classic!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — (I'm An Irritating Line Break)— — — — — — — — — — — —

"I've got a surprise for you, son. Yeah a little surprise." Ron turned into the Porsche lot, and Sam didn't notice until he looked up when they went over a bump.

"NO. No, no, no, no! DAD! Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche. Hahahahahaha."

Sam was scowling, clearly hating his Dads joke. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah I think It's funny." He laughed

"What's wrong with you?"

"You really think I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?" You could still hear his laugh in his voice when he spoke. I smiled behind my visor. _Oh Sam, you're so easily annoyed._

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

"Oh come on, It's just a practical joke." He said, still laughing.

"It's not a funny joke."

I followed them into some place called Bobby Bolivia's, which only seemed to hold a bunch of junk fit for a scrap heap. I noticed a car that had been following from a distance for a while, one with a high rise double pump carburetor by the sound of its engine, and a fairly new one at that. I turned my attention back to Sam and Ron, who were having _another_ argument.

"No, no, no, what is this? You said,… You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."Cried Sam, frustrated.

"When I was you're your age, I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Stated Ron with a slight scowl.

"Lemme explain something to you -" We started at the same time. Sam shut up as I took of my helmet, and shook my head to let my Pixie cut fall around my face, my Onyx hair glinting with some sweat. "Kids don't like 'classics' anymore that I do your car. Why? Because they normally have dents, and dings on the body and paint, and they want something that looks nice. And I know you are only going to buy something 'cheap', but you can get stuff like this over in Oregon for about 700 and _without_ sales tax, because they don't have any." (**Grrr. The site won't load my proof.** I remember Mum talking about how their wasn't any sales tax in Oregon.)

"I know you lived in Oregon, but there's no need to rub it in, Jazaline. Besides, I like our home, even if it is expensive." Replied Ron.

I smirked, "I know, but its fun to get your knickers in a twist. And you might want to talk to the Car Junkie that owns this scrap heap." I walked of, whistling the four notes of the Hunger Games as I began to examine the cars. As I bent down to examine a car old enough to have had had great grandchildren and be buried in the ground as a human. As it was, it was 'rotten' enough for me to have a hard time to make out it's 'face'.

"-Virgin?" I shook my head, deciding not to listen to this conversation. A black guy (I'm not racist, okay? So don't flame me about this. If it bothers you this much, there's a bold script down on my profile just above my stories that you can read that explains better that I will here.) wearing a poncho hat, and a black tee with vibrant yellow leaves on walked over to Witwicky duo. I turned when I heard the roar of an engine, and saw an old 1967 Camaro with racing stripes under the roof of the old gas station, parked next to a Voltswagon Beetle. I strolled over to it, and got in, still repeating the Hunger Games tune. I left the door open, and noticed that creaked when I opened it. _If Sam gets this car, I'll be sure to oil the hinges. _The seats were still some what soft, and the grip was nice on the steering wheel. I smiled when I saw the Bee-Otch Bumblebee air-freshener attached to the rear-view mirror.

"-Manny!"

"What?!" Yelled a short guy over near the garage wearing oil streaked coveralls.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Yelled the guy that had his hands on the Camaro's spoiler, who I think is Bobby Bolivia.

"I donno Boss! I've never seen it! That's _loco_!"

I slid out of the car, and Bobby said, "You here to sell it?"

I laughed at him, "NO! I'm the owner of the only new thing here, that green and black Kawasaki Ninja 250r! And I'm only here because I'm helping to make sure that Sam gets a reliable car, because Ron's too 'cheap' to get one." Turning to Sam, I said, "Nice seats, solid steering wheel, and not to shabby. When you take it home, I'll need to see if the engine and under carriage is as good as the rest of it."

Ron turned to Bobby, "How much?"

"Well, considering the Semi-Classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"The paints faded, and the wheels aren't new by any means." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yea-Yeah. But it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Ah, now that was Sam.

"It's not like you paid for it, and most certainly did not do the paint job. It's only worth 3 grand at the most." I smarted back.

"5."

"3 and a half."

"4."

"3,750."

"FINE!" Ah, he was finally fed up. Good riddance, he was starting to annoy me.

Ron spoke up, "Now lets go inside and draw up those papers." Sam nodded along with him.

"I'm going to head home, and you had better not change the deal." I scowled at him. They headed into the dumpy building, and I put my hand on the hood. "You might not want to hold that build-up of energy, it would fry your circuits." The car bounced a bit, startled. "And it you hurt Sam, I will tear you apart, bit by bit, until you'll barely be fit for spare parts. Do you understand?" I hissed at the Camaro under my breath, and walked back to my bike.

**_^*^ P.O.V. Change^*^_**

_That girl would get along with Ironhide _just_ fine. I pity anyone who gets on her bad side._

**^*^And We are Back to Normal^*^**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — (I'm An Irritating Line Break)— — — — — — — — — — — —

I barely stuck to the city limits, but I went out to an old plain, with all of the dirt hard-packed. I had found it when Dad had taken me to California on a road trip.

**_^*^FLASHBACK^*^_**

He took me out to the edge of the city, and told me, "This is were we took army jeeps and played with 'em a bit, get the feel of 'em. Now, I want you to come with me." We stepped out of the car, and walked to the back of the pick-up. I remember that he had told me not to lift up the tarp before we set out. He tore it back, and brought out an old beat-up dirt bike. "I saw you eyeing' every bike that passed us by, and now I'm gonna teach you how ride one."

**_^*^END^*^_**

I opened my eyes, and revved the engine, I took of, bringing my feet of the ground, and pushed the bike to its limits, I fish-tailed after about a hundred meters, made a U-turn, and popped a wheelie, and spun around, still on one wheel. Dropping back to two wheels, I went a ways before going on the front wheel for a wheelie. I heard a honk, and saw an army jeep pull up. "Where did you learn those moves?" a guy yelled from the drivers window.

"My father." was my tart reply.

"Do ya think he could teach me?" he asked, pulling up next to me. "Oh hell, you're a woman!"

"Thank you, Sherlock, for noticing. And no, he can't teach you, unless you can draw his ashes from the ocean, make 'em into a body, and get it to talk."

"Erm, I don't think anyone can do that. What do ya do for a living?" Was his nervous reply.

"Lieutenant Jazaline Lennox, Navy Air Force." I smirked, taking my helmet off.

"Trai-Traine John Gra-Grayson, ma'am." He managed to stutter.

"And for one, you had better learn to stop stuttering, put your head up, and follow orders before you get anywhere."

He straitened, snapping into a salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

I gave a quick salute, popped my helmet on, gave her some gas, and was off, heading of to South Gate, California, or more commonly known to me, home.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — (I'm An Irritating Line Break)— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_**^*^THE PENTAGON^*^**_

"Why don't we send an Elite?"

"No, we don't know where to send it."

"Shhh. Here he comes."

Meanwhile, a _very_ smart woman named Maggie, thought, _Whats an Elite?_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — (I'm An Irritating Line Break)— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Guy's that's Secretary of Defence" said an inspector, one who was sitting next to Maggie.

"I am so under dressed" stated the other, sitting on her right.

Then a general stepped on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen" he spoke, standing straight and then looking to his left "Secretary of Defence" he said causing everyone to stand up while the Secretary walked up to his seat

"Please be seated" he said standing at the podium while everyone else followed his request/order.

"I'm John Keller" he started, "Obviously you are wondering why your here so here are the facts. At 19 hundred hours local time today (7pm), the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked, so far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective was to hack into our military network, we're not sure what exactly what their after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try again" he said stopping for a moment to let the information seep in. "Now, no one has taken responsibility for the attack, and the only real leak so far is this sound." he said pointing to the screen at the last part and the sound played high pitched shrieking hum that varied in tones and volume.

"That's the sound that as you know hacked our network" he said, shifting his feet a bit, and carried on "NSA's working at full capasity to analyse it and intercept for further communications, but we need your help to find who did this. Now you've all shown considerable abilities in the area of status analysis." he stated.

"We're on a hair trigger here people, the President has despatched battle groups to the Arabian Gulf and the Yellow sea. This is real as it's ever gonna get. Now, I'll leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break into teams and start your work. Good luck to us all." he finally finished, and walked off the side and down the isle.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — (I'm An Irritating Line Break)— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

I roared into the driveway, got off, and walked my bike around to the right of the hous to stay on the gravel. Pushing it into the shed that was part of the house, and parked my bike off to the side. (I have my **IDEA** of the Witwicky house(3 levels)on my profile with the other links near the bottom.)Walking back outside, I walked into the Green house/back room, and pulled off my boots, and slid on my black soft leather Jazz shoes. (They are really comfortable once you break 'em in.) I stepped into the hall and walked to the living room. Turning to the left, I went up the stairs and walked to my room, which was right next to Sam's.

I heard him muttering to himself, and walked into his room, which was dirtier that pigsty, and into his study. "Great, broke."

"You know," I smirked as I watched him jump in his seat, push it back, and land on his butt at the same time. "When you start talking to yourself, it's the first sign of insanity."

"I'm not talking to myself! M-Mojo's here too. See?" He picked up the Chihuahua.

"No, it's the dog version of yourself that tried to wake me up by barking in my face." I hit Mojo, and he slammed into the wall, leg first, and slid down it. It was an automatic reaction, okay? Not _my_ fault, its the _rodents_ fault, got it? Great, now I'm the insane one.


	2. NOTICE! HELP!

*Winces* **I don't like to do these**... but I have a Poll up on my Profile that **needs to be voted on**, as I need help making a decision. **Please help**. _I need to know before I update either Dimensional Problems(Series), **OR** The Shifter: Prolouge(Quartet), **OR **The Shifter: Jazaline(2nd Quartet Book)_

_P.S. I WILL take this down once I have decided/collect my results._

_P.P.S. I would also apperciate if you would say something along the lines of **'I don't like this story/chapter' and tell my WHY.**_OR _'I like it' as it's nice to know if you either like, or dislike, my writing._

_BTW: **ANYONE** can send a review, account or not, as it always erked me when another author asked for reviews/feedback, and blocked people without an account from responding to the authors request._

* * *

OKAY! The Poll is Closed, and I have decided! Jaz will be mated to Sunstreaker, and hold a brother in law bond with Sideswipe! I have an idea for Sideswipes mate... but I must consult with Roseanna Lunar. Jaz will go to different dimensions, but NOT as the SAME person.

FOR MORE INFO, KEEP READING

For those who know of Naruto, and Zetsu, this is SOMEWHAT like it. Jaz will experience all of the dimensions, but will not share the memories of the other dimension that she's in. Every book in the Demension Series will each be her own person. Say... Jazaline will go to the TF:Prime verse in ONE book. BUT in DIFFERENT book, she will go to the Avengers verse, and will never have the memories of the other dimension. Say if you don't like the TF:Prime verse, you DO NOT habe to read it to understand the Avengers verse.

I'm not sure if that made sense to you, but if you need to, you can send me a review, and I'll answer you question if you don't have an account in the next chappie, or if you have an account, and want a log coversation, review the question, and I'll respond with a P.M. Thanks for reading, and my apologies if I annoy tou with this. It annoys me to.


End file.
